Camping Love
by lyokogirl821
Summary: The Gang goes camping and new feelings and desires are revealed.
1. Lets get settled

**I don't own **_**Shake it up- But I wish I did…**_

"Alright the trucks all packed up let's hit the road everybody!" Ty said into the doorway of the Jones apartment where the seven teens he'd be going up to a cabin with were sitting.

"Finally, what took you so long?" his younger sister, Rocky asked.

"Well I only took a long time because I was the only one loading up the car with everyone's luggage," he said with a slightly angered tone.

"Alright, my mom said I should make a check list of everything so we wouldn't forget anything. Okay, car, check, gas, check, Stephan, check," She said turning and smiling at her boyfriend of six months. "Ty and Tinka, check, Gunter and Cece, check, Deuce and Dina, check, Luggage, check." Rocky said stepping into the apartment building elevator.

"Is that everything?" Dina asked while leaning back into Deuces arms.

"Uh yeah," She replied

"Are you sure we aren't missing anything like maybe a map?" Tinka asked stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Don't worry, the truck has a GPS Navigation system," Ty said looking at her with a sweet smile, making he blush while she pushed open the lobby's front door.

"Well how long will this trip take then?" Gunter asked opening the door to the truck so the others could get in. Ty took the driver seat; Tinka took the passenger seat, while Rocky, Stephan, Deuce and Dina (In that order) took that middle section, leaving him and Cece to take the entire last row to them. It wasn't intentional on his part but they were the only two who were single.

"Alrightg buckle up everyone, we're in for a long drive." Ty said starting the car.

…6 Hours later… Cece's POV

Ty parked the in the parking lot of a truck stop/ gas station and it was the middle of the night.

"Hey Gunter," Cece whispered, poking his side lightly. "Are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked quietly.

"I have to go to the bathroom, will you come into the gas station with me"

"Why?" he asked getting up from his seat to open the door as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake the others.

"It's dark and I don't want to have to wake up Rocky just so I could go when you're already awake." I said stepping out of the truck and closing the door quietly.

As we walked to the gas station, I stood close to Gunter while the other truckers and travelers passed us. Gunter has looked stronger and tougher ever since he and his sister stopped dressing in thirty pounds of glitter and sparkles. Tinka still had touches of sparkles here and there but Gunter stopped dressing like that completely, with Ty's help of course.

After I came out Gunter bought me and himself some candy and we walked back. We were half way through the parking lot when for some reason I tripped over my own feet and brought Gunter down with me, landing on his chest. He caught my gaze with those sparkling blue orbs of his.

"Uh we should get back before anyone notices we left." He said rolling off of me and standing up. He reached out an arm to help me up, but as he pulled he practically launched me into the air and pulled me into his chest. We walked in silence the rest of the way while finishing the last of the candy. He opened the door almost silently and we resumed our positions in the back seat of the truck.

…9 AM… Rocky's POV

"Quick someone hand me my phone so I can take a picture!" I said looking for my phone. This moment in time was something to document. It was of Cece and Gunter asleep with Cece in Gunter's arms.

"They are so cute together," Dina said putting her head on Deuces shoulder.

"What's… What's going on," Cece yawned as she snuggled in closer to Gunter.

"Wake up you two, we arrived 10 minutes ago." Tinka sang.

"Oh really," Gunter said getting up and shaking Cece out of her deep slumber.

Once we were inside we threw our bags on the ground and fell onto the couch.

"So how are we gonna do the sleeping arrangements? There are only… four rooms," Ty said stretching himself out over the arm chair.

"Why not have every couple get their own room." I said

"What about me and Gunter?"

"You two will just share a room. Now let's all go unpack. You girls pick the rooms us guys will grab the luggage." Stephan said.

Cece's POV

Sharing a room with Gunter won't be so bad. Maybe it'll be nice.

"I guess we'll take this one," I said pointing at the room closest to the kitchen.

I opened the door revealing a normal sized room with an attached bathroom and a queen sized bed in the middle. It was nice with a large closet and a large dresser. To the left and right of the bed were two bed side tables with lamps on top of them and a sliding glass door, draped in beautiful scarlet red curtains that led to a trail that led to beach.

"Nice room," I heard Gunter say before he closed the door behind him. "This vacation will certainly be one to remember."


	2. snuggle in closer to me

**I don't own **_**Shake it Up!**_

__**Gunter's POV**

After everyone finished unpacking, everyone decided to go swimming at the beach.

"I'll change out here and you can change in the bathroom," I said to Cece while grabbing my swim trunks from the dresser.

"Alright can you hand me one of my swimsuits, they're in the middle drawer of the dresser," she said pointing over at the dresser. I looked in and all I saw were a couple pairs of shorts and 6 different bikinis. I grabbed a red pair that matched the walls and the curtains. I have to admit that I can't wait to see her in it.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed them from me and went into the bathroom.

I just changed into a pair of red and black swim trunks and waited silently on the bed for Cece to come out.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

It was Rocky and Stephan,

"Oh hey do you guys mind if we walk to the beach with you two?" Rocky asked while leaning in closer to Stephan who was holding both their towels.

"Sure come in, Cece will be out in little while." I said just as Cece walked out. She looked amazing, I never thought I think of Cece like this.

"Gunter what are you staring at?" Cece asked bringing me out of my daze.

"What? Nothing let's get to the beach," I said grabbing both of our towels.

As we walked Cece said she wanted to take a walk up the cove, and if anyone wanted to go with her. I was the only one who agreed to go with her.

"So…." She said.

"So what?" I asked

"Why did you agree to come with me?"

"No one else was gonna come they're all too busy with their own relationships and I'd rather not watch one of my best friends make out with my sister."

"That can be awkward. I feel so left out, all of our friends are happy with their relationships, and we have no one to spend that kind of time with. Why?" She asked me.

"I don't know Cece." Is all I could say in return. We kept walking and talking about everything and nothing, we must have been gone a long time because by the time we returned the sun was setting and everyone had went back to the cabin.

"We should get back, it is getting dark out." She said looking out at the lake.

"Yeah,"

…

I opened the door to our room and slumped down onto the arm chair near the door.

"I'm gonna shower, change and head to bed, I'm really tired." She said grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I'm gonna grab a smack from the kitchen." I said walking out the door.

Once I turned the corner to the kitchen I found Ty standing at the counter staring at his phone.

"Hey Ty what's up?"

"I was just answering a text from my mom, she wanted to know how everyone is and if we got here safely. What brings you to the kitchen then Gunter?"

"Oh I just came in looking for a snack, where is everyone?"

"Well Tinka and I are gonna watch a movie in the living room, and the others are just hanging in their rooms for the night, probably just sleeping."

"Cool, have fun with my sister but not too much fun though." I said giving him a playful shove.

"Later Ty," I said grabbing a chewy granola bar from one of the cutboards.

"See ya Gunter." He said walking out of the room with a bowl of popcorn leaving me in the kitchen to finish my granola bar.

Once I finished it I walked back to my room. When I walked in I found her sound asleep under the covers. I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. I never slept in a shirt and she knew that because once she was having a sleepover with Rocky when me, Deuce and Ty had a sleepover at the same time.

I got into the bed and I could smell he wonderful vanilla body wash. I got as close as I could without touching her. I tried to bring her body closer to mine because it felt right with her right there. I've never shared a bed with anyone like this before and it felt right. Like she and I were meant to share a bed.

"_Gunter…" _she said faintly.

"Yes Cece? What is it?" I answered back.

"_Hold me… closer" _she said snuggling in closer to me. I did as I was to and took he into my arms. She fit nicely to me. She was warm and her skin was soft. This will be the best vacation ever.


	3. this is strange and I like it

**I don't own **_**Shake it Up**_

Cece's POV

I may have been half asleep when I told Gunter to hold me closer but, his arms are so strong and warm. He must have fallen asleep quicker than I did because I woke up at 11:30 and he was softly snoring. I couldn't sleep in the position I was in so I turned myself so I wouldn't be facing him. And then that's when it happened…

…The next morning…

I woke up and Gunter wasn't there, so I got out of bed, changed into a t- shirt and jean shorts, then made the bed and went out the door. I need to find Rocky and Dina. They are my best friends and needed to know what happened last night and if they could tell me what it means.

I walked out to the fire pit and saw then sitting with Deuce and Stephan.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Rocky and Dina alone, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, later." Deuce said as he and Stephan walked away.

"What's up Cece?" Dina asked turning towards me.

"Well…" I began nervously. "Me and Gunter were in bed, not in a dirty way, and I was half asleep, and I think I told Gunter to hold me close to him," I took a breath and closed my eyes. "then he fell asleep but I wasn't completely asleep, and then he started to…." I trailed off.

"What? He started to do what, this is getting juicy and I want to know what happens!" Rocky screamed at me while Dina nodded in agreement.

"Well I had rotated my body so my back was to him so I would be comfortably to sleep, and I was still in his arms." I said.

"And…." Dina said on the edge of her seat, well log.

"He started to grind himself against me and I feel him getting hard against me as well," I sighed.

"Oh my God!" they both shouted, luckily we were the only one's outside to hear.

"That's not all, I didn't wake him up, I just moved my body along with his. It felt good, and right and oh my God, what am I saying." After I finished I didn't hear anything. I looked at them and all they were doing was staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Say something, anything!" I demanded.

"What the hell do you want us to say apart from, Oh My God!" Rocky said.

"I got to go and don't tell anyone what I said." I said to them running into the house then I ran into Tinka.

"Whoa what's the hurry Cece?" She said with a smile.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed running away to my room. I stopped and opened the door. I walked in on Gunter with nothing but a pair of jeans on. He looked… _Hot_! I closed the door behind me no one needed to hear our conversation.

"Oh… Hello Cece, how are you?" He asked looking to the ground.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes,"

"Did you do what you did, you know, on purpose?" I asked nervously.

"Why aren't we saying it, I grinded on you, while I was almost completely asleep."

"Well, were you dreaming, or were you awake?"

"A little of both,"

"Well why did you do it?"

He came at me, picked me up and kissed me. Then I kissed back. His tongued brushed my bottom lip, and he sat down on the bed. He put me in his lap with his tongue battling for dominance with mine. His hands went under my shirt and up and down my sides while he grinded against me. I grabbed his jeans and he grabbed mine. Then we broke the kiss. Damn you oxygen.

"_Wow_." That's all I could say to him.

"I'm sorry," He said standing us up.


	4. We need to talk

**I don't own **_**Shake It Up**_

"Can you throw me my shirt, please?" He asked looking to the ground. I turned and picked up a red V- neck shirt of the bed side table. He must have thrown it there when we started making out.

"Uh here," I said handing it to him. "Don't be sorry, I didn't stop you. I may or may not have wanted that to happen," I said looking straight into his amazingly blue eyes.

"Well I'm just gonna go look for Ty, he had a date with my sister last night and I'm curious about what happened." He said as he went for the door nervously, but I've known Gunter for like forever and I definitely know when he's lying to me. He's gonna go talk to Ty about what happened. I should probably go talk to Rocky and Dina about it too, but right now all I can do is collapse on our bed and think about what I gonna do about this Gunter thing.

_Gunter's POV_

What the hell was I thinking? She's been one of my enemies since we were toddlers and now I've gone and fallen in love with her. I need to find Ty; I hope she bought that lie about wanting to find out about how their date went. I don't give a damn about what they do on their dates.

"Ty, I need to talk to you." I found him alone in the den watching some movie. He hit pause and turned to me as I sat down next to him.

"What's up Gunter, you caught me at a bad time I want to know if they really do fall in love. I mean blow some more stuff up." He said.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway, say I know this guy who likes this girl, and last night while we I mean they were grinding on each other in their sleep, and avoided each other, until just moments ago when I, I mean he picked her up and made out with her." I said trying to avoid his gaze.

"Okay uh number one, I already know it's you and Cece, and two; get back to your room and talk to her, you'll have to eventually, so don't waste any more time. Did she even try to stop you?"

"No, she even admitted to wanting it to happen."

"Then go get with her man!" he said shoving me out the doorway.

I walked back to the room trying to figure out what to say. I got to the door and heard some people talking. It was Rocky, Dina, and Cece. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"_What do I do?" Cece pleaded._

"_Well how do you feel about Gunter?" Dina asked._

"_I don't know. He's always been mean and rude, apart from when we dance tighter. When we'd touch I felt electricity and when we kissed…" _

"_Wait you two kissed?" Rocky cut in._

"_We actually made out and I liked it." She said making me smile to myself._

"_Well we'll leave you so you figure out your thoughts but you need to talk to Gunter. Figure out how you feel about each other." I heard Dina say._

"_Thanks guys, you're the best." Cece said in return. _The door was open a crack so I could see Rocky and Dina come to the door. I got up and made it look like I was just about to come to the door.

"Oh hey Gunter, Cece needs to talk to you." Rocky said pushing me into the door. They closed the door behind her but when I turned to face Cece, she was gone and the sliding door was open. She ran away and I knew exactly where. The cove, she told me back on our walk, that if she ever wanted to be alone and think, she'd want to go there.

I ran there and found he sitting on a blanket with her head in her knees, with her fiery hair blowing all around her.

"Cece…"

**What will Gunter sat to her and what will she say back? Review and Comment!**


	5. The Cove is our little spot

**I don't own **_**Shake It Up!**_

Cece's POV

"Cece," I heard Gunter say, but I didn't move. I didn't want to talk to him.

He sat down close to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk, just listen. I want to ask you something. I know this guy who really likes this guy this girl, they've kissed and he has no idea what to do next." I remained motionless because I knew he was talking about me and him, but I'll play along. I sat myself up correctly, faced him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well tell this _guy _that he should just take a chance with this girl and if she really likes him she'll responded positively," I said back. Then he did exactly what I hoped. He kissed me and I kissed back. He crawled on top of me and his tongue brushed my bottom lip begging for entry. I opened my mouth and his tongue battled mine for dominance, but I let him win. His hands glided up and down my body. We finally broke apart for air. He looked into my eyes and said,

"You know I'm the guy and you're the girl don't you?"  
>"It was kind of obvious." He laughed and resumed kissing me but more forceful and passionately this time. His hands glided up and down my body while my hands were tangled in his blonde hair.<p>

When he, unfortunately climbed off me I looked out to the lake and it was already dark out. I didn't realize that we had been out for so long.

He stood up and extended his hand and I took it. He pulled me upwards into his arms and grabbed the towel I was sitting on.

"Let's get back, the others are probably wondering where we are," he said with hiss heavy but sexy accent. As we walked I closed my eyes and he held me close, his warm body was relief from the growing cold around us. I heard something faint in the distance as if it were sirens.

"Cece…" he whispered as he stopped walking.

"Yes Gunter?" I relied quietly, keeping my eyes shut. The sound grew even louder.

"I think you should see this." He replied as if something heavy was weighing on his shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly only to see something I never wanted to see again.

**What do they see… Don't cha' just **_**love**_** cliffhangers? **


	6. you can protect me and have me

_**I don't own Shake it up.**_

I opened my eyes and saw Frankie, aka the complication standing in front of me.

"Miss me babe?" He said making me flitch. He and I had a past, he use to go out with me. Then I broke up with him, saying I'd tell people what he did to me. All I can say is, that I he came close to taking something from me, that I can only give one person, but he did put up a fight for it.

"Frankie what are you doing here?" I said stepping backward behind Gunter.

"I'm here to get you back, not move from the weirdo, and let's go." He reached around Gunter and grabbed my arm. I tried to break free, but he was too strong. Then Gunter grabbed his arm and pushed me behind him.

"Ay, what the hell man?"

"Don't touch her!" Gunter said in a low tone. Since I had my hands on his shoulders I could feel his muscles tense and he seemed ready to attack.

"Why, I just got to get one thing from her, then you can have the her." At this point Frankie was making me feel like an object rather than a person. But then Gunter did the most romantic, and heroic thing ever. He punched Frankie square in the jaw, and then screamed.

"She's not yours to take, and I'll be damned if you ever so much as touch her. You ever and I mean ever try to hurt her in any way possible then I will kill you!" Then Gunter picked me up bridal style and ran me back to my room, placed me on the bed and started to pace the room angrily.

"Gunter, please calm down you're scarring me." I said calmly.

"I just can't get over the thought of any one ever doing such a thing to you! HE DESERVES TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!" He said gruffly walking to the door. Then I got off the bed and stood in his way.

"Gunter stop, he's not worth it, look at me," I took his face in my hands made him make eye contact. "You are the better man so please for me, don't walk out that door, and do something that you'll eventually regret." Then he reached his head down and kissed me.

"I have to admit something" He said quietly.

"What?"

"I got mad a little bit because the thought of any one taking your virginity, apart from me, or any one being with you at all that isn't me infuriated me a bit." I then kissed him deeply.

"I love you,"

"I love you too and mabey I can fix your worry." I said suggestivley and then kissed him. I led him to the bed and made love to him the entire night. There is not another person that I'd rather be with.


End file.
